Enter Alex
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: A new member of the team is here, for better or worse!


Venus sat silently in the bay window of the living room in the Maine Compound. She tucked her head into her knees soft tears coming from her eyes, she held a tattered picture in her hand.  
  
"Oh Alex..." The tears seeped down in rivers, she was alone in the compound, or so she felt. She wore a long knitted sweater, a pale shade of orange as opposed to her normal black spy-gear, and khaki flaring bell- bottom jeans with lots of pockets. Venus knotted her hair back into a loose ponytail and wiped her eyes. She scanned the room, realizing Jonny was sitting on the couch watching her ritualistically; as was Darren. Venus turned back towards the window, watching the heavy rain.  
  
Jonny turned to look at Darren after making brief eye contact to Venus. "Darren... who *is* Alex?" He whispered.  
  
Darren looked down.  
  
"He was a kid who she worked with... a little older than you, Jessie's age maybe?"  
  
Venus closed her eyes, clenching them. She could see the blood pouring down her, in the rain, spraying... from him, blood... red... everywhere. Bright red... in such a grey world such a vivid color.  
  
**Two years earlier... in a desolate town known as Niagara. Venus, Marissa and Alex, three team members, partners... a family if anything was assigned to merely take leave to relax and then return for psychological evaluation, quite routine in the office at the Agency, especially for field agents.  
  
'...but Marissa... she brought her gun... Not uncommon for agents, so no one thought anything of it.' Venus recalled. Tears choked back in her closed eyes. 'She was seeing enemies everywhere... we had always had a friendly rivalry... she told me to meet her by the waterfront... to watch the sunrise...' Venus opened her eyes, the tears stopped, she stammered back a choking gasp, 'Alex came... following us... one clip from her gun buried into my side... and ...and... 9 into him... my dear friend...' She looked down. She was on the ground. Blood spraying upward, pouring into the water, Alex's blood spraying. "So much blood from such a tiny little hole." Venus murmured, stroking her side.  
  
She looked up towards the ceiling, 'The hospital took no time in telling me he was dead... just like what happened with dad...' She sobbed.**  
  
Jonny sat next to her, staring at her. "Venus?" He poked her shoulder.  
  
She returned her glance to him, the room full of people again, "What time is it?"  
  
"9 O'Clock... you've been like this all day. Do you want to talk?" Jonny said sympathetically.  
  
In an apathetic tone she replied, "Of what?"  
  
"Your friend? I probably understand what you're going through..." Jonny said.  
  
Her voice dropped coldly, Darren mentally groaned. "How could you possibly know what I'm going through? ...Alex died saving me, and... and all over someone who shouldn't have been firing at us! His girlfriend killed him instead of me!" Venus groaned inwardly, "I don't want to talk about it." Venus stood up and walked out huffily.  
  
Darren sighed. "Could have gone better if I do say so myself."  
  
Jonny groaned. "IF YOU SPOKE maybe! Jeez... and I thought you said Alex was Venus's boyfriend..."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't around for a year, stuff changes... and frankly, she has a distorted view. Remember, low self esteem = my daughter." Darren said matter-of-factly. Venus came back in the room, at the door and threw a dish at Darren's feet. "Agh!" He said, whilst dodging. She ran back out immediately.  
  
Jonny looked back down at the plate, "Hmm, maybe it was better that you DIDN'T speak." He said, thinking to himself of all the breakable things in the living room.  
  
"Heh, daddy's little firecracker... with napalm." Darren jested. He sighed, "According to the records this is the day he died." He looked back at the file. "Heh, ya know, I have 7 of these damn things..."  
  
Jonny's brow quirked. "Seven what? ...Death certificates???"  
  
Darren nodded. "Yup, signed by... the same man too! Well, two of them. I can't believe it, I never knew they'd pull it off... those bastards!" Darren thought. He ran towards the lab, Jonny following him, file in hand.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean, DARREN!?"  
  
"Jonny... listen, tell Race I need to talk to Bennett. I need you to just stay with your sister for a few." Darren said, he pulled out a disk from the file. *They've been trying to get one of the Alpha kids on the Unknown Agent list for YEARS... Alex ranked #3... Venus was way too high priority to just disappear, but him... and in an accident... god damn it, why didn't I see this coming!* He typed into the console several code names.  
  
Finally after the 43rd try... "Alandra. Deemed High Priority / Top Secret. Order Sent by Commander Stark." Darren's lip snarled. "Oh *what* a surprise... active agent active field agent come on..."  
  
Race entered the room.  
  
"RACE! Brilliant timing! Get on the phone, call Bennett. I need his classification codes, one of my agent's missing for 2 years... I know they are alive, under a dummy name. I just need to find out where they are stationed." Race's eyes grew, larger with each accentuated word. He gulped.  
  
"Now hold on Haas... I just came in here because Jonny said you were out of coffee..." He put a hand on Darren's mouth and walked him to the chair, sitting him down with an umph.  
  
"What are you saying Darren??!?!" Race said, concern sparkling in his grey- blue eyes.  
  
"I'm saying..." He said loudly, the dropping his voice as he saw Venus walking around morbidly outside, entranced by the rain, Jonny following closely, but with enough distance to allow her her personal space (and confirmed throwing distance with the given resistance.) "...I'm saying Alandra is Alex Daniels."  
  
"What you're saying... Do you understand the ramifications of it? If he's still on that list, he's on active assignment... if we call this in, he could be endangered, are you sure you want to do this?" Race said, his silver-white bangs fell softly onto his forehead as he spoke charismatically.  
  
"I believe in the boy's ability." Darren said. He felt a twinge of pain, "How do you know he's on active assignment? Only Alpha-Agents have access to that information... unless they brought him to a different agency. Who."  
  
"I won't say it here. It's a breach of code. But, Venus, you and I seem to need a trip to Singapore, and I know the perfect guide."  
  
"Jade...?" His voice hashed. Race nodded.  
  
"And... do you think, she'll have someone Venus's age around, to keep her out of trouble?" Darren questioned, testing the water.  
  
"Oh, if I'd allow myself to bet around Jade, I'd almost guarantee it."  
  
Darren smirked. "So you mean the boy will either be there or we'll have a peaceful safari at your expense? Oh, I like THIS plan."  
  
Race's jaw quivered. Darren shook Race's hand and left.  
  
"Wait! I NEVER said that... But... HEY!" He looked down defeated.  
  
Darren smirked, he was already outside, "Oh Ve-nus!" He said overly dramatic. She cringed.  
  
Venus looked down, her body stiff.  
  
"We're going to go on a trip, just you, me ...and Race."  
  
"What?! But why?" Venus asked, confusion clearly marked in her voice.  
  
"Because some change of air would do you a world of good. Hey, I'm your father. It's decided. Live with it. Pack for jungle, we're going to Singapore."  
  
She sighed, "Is this some goofy love fest between you and Jade? If so, she lives in Thailand usually."  
  
'The kid knows too much.' Darren contemplated. "Oh don't be foolish!" He rubbed her hair. "Now go pack."  
  
Venus walked inside, beads of water collected on the yarn of her sweater, it was still dry, warm, her pants soaked to the brim, nearly dripping from downright saturation alone. Her face collected a mixture of tears and raindrops.  
  
She kicked off her shoes at the kitchen door that opened to the stone veranda, which overlooked the cliff respectively.  
  
Stealthily, she walked towards her room. Jonny walked back into the house, in less an elegant fashion, sopping wet, his hair sticking to the sides of his face and the beginning of his neck. His arms bent outwardly, shoes and socks squishing as he walked, his pants leaking water with each motion, his shirt stuck to his skin. Water dripped from his skin coldly. "Ugh! I HATE THE RAIN!" Jonny screamed as he stalked to his room to change, passing his sister, who walked in complete silence, both verbal and physical.  
  
Venus turned to see Jonny at his door. "This. Is. Your. Doing." Jonny said, in a teasing tone.  
  
Venus began laughing, Jonny cracked up, then took off his wet shirt and threw it at her, she quickly ducked into her room, the projectile shirt missing her... landing square on Race's face.  
  
"Heh... Pleasant seeing you here Race, why YOU don't look like my laundry hamper. Darn, my aim must be going sour." Jonny joked.  
  
"Nice try hot shot... Or should I say lukewarm shot?" He said, returning the sodden shirt.  
  
"Oh that hurts me Race, deep down in my warm happy coddly place." Jonny smiled toothily. Race rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't make me smack you. Now get changed into something dry, before I'm forced to use the alibi that you drowned at sea." He winked. Jonny gulped. He ran into his room, bolted the door.  
  
Race tapped on Venus's bedroom door. "Venus, are you there?"  
  
"If I say no, would you still come in?" Venus smirked, she cracked the door, she looked to be struggling, changing perhaps.  
  
Race smirked. "It's not too gentlemanly to just barge in, so I'd have wait."  
  
She walked out, after another half a minute. "So why Singapore and why now? Dad found something. Didn't he?"  
  
Race looked down, "Possibly kid, but I'm not willing to promise you the stars, not just yet."  
  
Venus looked baffled. "What the hell are you talking about? ...Or should I say who?" Her eyes sharpened. "This isn't a standard trip is it?"  
  
"No, it isn't. I'll help you pack, we're leaving tomorrow. Jonny's going to come with us I already made our travel plans, told your dad and called Jade." Race confirmed.  
  
Venus nodded. She looked at Race for a moment, then at her door. "How many days?"  
  
"5." Race retorted quickly.  
  
"If this turns out to be some mission between my dad and you Race... I swear I'll kill you both in a slow torturous way, some Asian Scavenger hunt for the local US Government..." Her eye twitched, "Acid burns. That's all I can say."  
  
Race smirked. He slid his fingers around the door. Venus kicked the door shut. Race yelped, holding his fingertips sorely. "Bitter Venus, that's just bitter."  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Darren asked, he and Jonny both packed, walking together, Race's hand bandaged.  
  
"Damn you Darren." Race whimpered, holding his sore hand. Darren snickered.  
  
**Two Days Later, in Singapore.  
  
Jade sat patiently in the lush cover of the fern marshlands, just 20 miles outside of the airport, a bulky walkie-talkie at her side.  
  
Her hair was tied into a French twist, her long cigarette holder stemming from her thin, exquisite fingers. She lifted a pair of binoculars to her eyes to watch the next plane land, her cigarette holder still sported loosely in her opposing left hand, her wrist floating freely. "Hmm... Yes, this appears to be them." She sat the binoculars down gently on the seat cover and looked at the walkie-talkie. 'Well, giving up working for the US government, hmm... That will change my living arrangements for the next few months to say the least.' Jade thought. She touched the holder to her lips and took in a small breath, inhaling a small drag of smoke as she contemplated. 'Ah, t' is the noble deed, he is too young to be so deep in this business.' Jade pondered, she exhaled, and quickly reached for the radio.  
  
"Alandra, my guests are here. Would you be a dear and fetch them for me." She purred in her rich, deeply toned voice.  
  
A voice equally toned responded across the radio, "Of course Miss Jade. But what are you up to?" He giggled in a playful tone. "I never pick up your guests, do you not like these people, or... are there some cute girls?" He joked, reminding them both his hormonal age of sweet 16.  
  
"Oh sweet, sweet Alandra, you and I both know you would be wasted on all the beautiful women in the world!" Jade smirked. "Now please, you mustn't seem rude."  
  
Alandra laughed, he clicked the volume on his receiver, lowering it to the lowest output.  
  
He smiled as the passengers unloaded, 'I'm looking for a white haired man, handsome to Miss Jade's standards so look for spectacular, and a boy, traveling with two friends. They want an escorted tour through dangerous Singapore. Simple-minded tourists always looking for a cheap thrill.' He thought as he counted them go by, his jaw dropped. "Venus." His eyes widened, lip quivering slightly. He ducked behind a plant.  
  
Race walked off the plane behind her.  
  
'No... NO! Damn it no!' Alex thought to himself. He grabbed his walkie- talkie. "Miss Jade... Miss Jade... Over!" He whispered in a panic.  
  
"Why, Alandra, what is it? Is there something wrong?" Jade said, smoking her third cigarette. Her voice ran smoothly, usually what would calm him made him rile more.  
  
"Miss Jade... It's the passengers... with your friend, I can't, she knows me, its Venus. She thinks I'm dead!"  
  
"Then she probably won't realize its you, or maybe that girl just looks like her believe it or not, but there are lots of short-haired blonds, you just don't see most of them in Singapore." Jade smiled, "Oh Alandra, are you nervous about the first pretty girl you've seen! We've finally caught your taste! Now quickly, get them before they call me, I won't be happy if I have to deal with a fit of Race Bannon's." Jade imagined the rolling sex. 'Oh yes, exuberated is much more the word for it.' She put the cigarette out promptly.  
  
Alandra groaned. He stepped out from behind the plant, then looked around at the near empty airport. "What?! Where in the hell, damn it!" Alandra felt the vein on his head bulge. 'Nuisances.' Fists clenched, he stalked about the airport, every ounce of courage mustered turned to pure inconvenience as he searched for the group.  
  
Finally, he saw them, at the airport café, Venus was sitting down, holding an orange soda. 'Maybe it's not as bad as I thought, I just... waltz up... and... tell her I'm Alandra her escort. ...And if she doesn't deck me or make me out for a pervert... I'm in the clear!' Alex said, his feet already moving him towards her.  
  
Darren and Race sat at the café, sipping the international coffee.  
  
"WHOOO-WEE! Now THIS is some GOOD Stuff!" Darren proclaimed in a drunken bliss, pouring back shot after shot of espresso.  
  
Race elbowed him, "Damn it Darren, LOW profile!"  
  
Darren's eyes watered. "Eee you shouldn't have done that... I'm running on full... I HAVE TO PISS! WHERE IS THE LITTLE BOYS ROOM ATTENDANT?!" Darren said loudly. Race smacked himself in the head and pulled his hand down his face disgracefully.  
  
"Shut up, I can't take you anywhere can I?"  
  
Darren's eyes watered, "But... but... the bathroom..."  
  
Jonny's eyes grew, he took his cappuccino and walked backwards, away as fast as he could from the two men in growing embarrassment. He turned, sitting next to Venus, handing her the drink. "Ah, here sis, jeez. I am NEVER doing damage control with them again."  
  
Venus laughed. "Hey, you lost rock-paper-scissors-fire-dynamite-God-Satan- tin foil FAIR AND SQUARE!" She looked around nervously, innocently.  
  
Alandra dove out of sight, behind the seats.  
  
"When will Jade get here, you think?" Venus said, "You're all so infatuated with her and I've never met her."  
  
"I dunno." Jonny thought, contemplating as he swigged his orange soda. Venus drank a sip of her cappuccino, she saw motion in the corner of her eye.  
  
Darren and Race came back, Darren holding his bladder. "Oh horrible god of foul toilets named Lloyd the Cleaning guy DAMN YOU FOR YOUR LACK OF MAINTENANCE!"  
  
Venus laughed, she sat down her drink, "Should I ask, Race?" Darren shook his head fervently, wording NO.  
  
"He fell in." Race laughed.  
  
Darren glared at him then turned back sweetly to his daughter. "But THAT'S not important now, what's important is that we find Jade so we can watch Jade and Race screw threw the vents, right kids?" Darren smirked wickedly. Race's face dropped, turning pale and blushed all at once.  
  
"Kids, I hate to inform you, but we'll be having a horrible accident that will kill you all on our way home... because I can NEVER allow any of what you just heard to ever reach my daughter." Race joked crossly.  
  
Darren smiled toothily.  
  
"Don't MAKE me remove those for you Darren... Venus, what is it?" Race said, turning to see her stalking the room.  
  
"Shh, keep it up." Venus whispered. She crept around the chairs, slowly, pointing for Jonny to do the same. She drew her gun from her shoe.  
  
Jonny gawked, "How the hell did you get that past custom?!" He muttered.  
  
"Wouldn't YOU love to know." Venus joked. She turned, reaching the opposite side, just to see feet scurry across towards the next row. She hopped over the seats, almost landing on the crawling figure.  
  
"What the! WHO ARE YOU!" Venus looked at his face. Her mouth dropped, "Al... Al..." Tears swelled.  
  
Alex clamped his hand over her mouth. "Venus..." his eyes watery, "I'm your guide. Alandra. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Alex turned away as she started crying. 'Damn you Marissa...'  
  
**Two Years ago...  
  
'I could never go back, I thought I lost her... and that's how I did.' Alex thought, recalling the day atop the cliff.  
  
'How could she have forgiven me? Did she even know what happened?'  
  
He remembered holding the same tattered photo as Venus, the family photo, Darren, De, Venus, Alex, Marissa, Zoey and Ian... all at a picnic. Venus was giving Alex a piggyback ride, just to prove she could. Alex smiled, then tears rolled onto the paper.  
  
'"Why won't you be with me Alex?" Damn it, if I just hadn't have rejected Marissa... Venus and I could have been together... "Because Venus... I... Marissa, I don't like you, I like HER." Not you her... is that why she snapped? Is that why I wore a lead vest? And I thought I was being paranoid... But I never thought she'd have gone after you Venus... when I heard the shot... my gun...' Alex recalled.  
  
He felt the mud splashing up his legs as he ran up, looking at Marissa, up on the cliff so high-and-mighty. He felt sick. He could see the blood in the water. '"What in the hell happened??!?!?!!? MARISSA, WHAT DID YOU DO!? CALL AN AMBULANCE! You bitch YOU KILLED HER!" I was a fool, I was shooting blindly at her, and when she shot me, all in my chest, did she know I had the vest on or was it her 'professional' integrity showing.'  
  
He choked back the vomit in his throat.**  
  
'How could I go back, she knew... what I felt, how I felt... she saw me acting impulsively... and more importantly... she saw me get shot, 9 times, how in the HELL can I explain that... without explaining the rest.' Alex finished. 'Damn it, when did I become a coward? Especially to the girl I've loved since the first time I've laid eyes on her.'  
  
"2 years and 2 days." He answered quietly to himself. Venus looked at him, her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Alex, it IS you! I've always loved you..." She retracted her arms and smacked him. She stood, walking towards her brother. "And cupid how doth I hate thee!"  
  
Alex smiled warmly, his left side of his face beaming red.  
  
He jumped up. "So, who's the guy?"  
  
"Jealous are we?" Venus glared.  
  
Darren twitched, whispering to Race, "Like home already!"  
  
"And when I say 'we' I mean you, and only you." Venus said, Alex joining in around the 'I mean you' bit.  
  
"I'm Jonny Quest, Venus's brother, her *twin* brother." Jonny said, stepping into the tiff. Darren rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Is his middle name Glutton-for-Punishment or Stupidity or something similarly derogatory in nature Race?" Darren asked, still in the quiet tone. Race chuckled, combing his fingers through his hair.  
  
Alex stepped up, eying him up and down. "Are you sure you're her twin? I don't think you would look quite as good in her black leather slink skirt."  
  
Venus's eyes grew, as did Darren's and Jonny's... "I'm not her *identical* twin you dolt!"  
  
"What *leather* SLINK skirt?!?!!???!" Darren and Venus added in unison.  
  
Alex smirked. "Ah, a boy can dream, can't he?"  
  
Darren rolled his sleeve, Race restraining him. "He's 16 Darren!"  
  
"What KIND of dream was THAT?!" Venus said nervously, shielding her body behind Jonny's, although Alex's eyes were closed, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Exactly Race, I should beat him NOW while he can appreciate the teachings of HUMILITY and the fact that no one should think of my daughter in skimpy leather apparel EVER."  
  
Alex opened his left eye, realizing the crowd was turning on him...  
  
Jonny's eyebrow twitched. "Gross. Just GROSS."  
  
Venus glared at him, smacking him in the back of the head. "Hey, ONE I'm right here, and TWO I'm not that ugly."  
  
Alex's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?!?!?! Not that WHAT??? You're freaking gorgeous! Um..." He twitched, "But on a SIDE note, I think I should take you all to Miss Jade's apartment... she might be mad that I'm this late. Here. Let ME carry that for you Venus." Alex said, grabbing her luggage from her.  
  
Her hand slipped away from the handle, grazing Alex's bicep up to his shoulder. Venus blushed. Alex took her hand into his and kissed it, still glancing occasionally, nervously at Darren and Race and Jonny. 'DAMN IT! MUST SHE HAVE SO MANY intimidating men who are willing and wanting to beat me here on ONE TRIP?! Oh well, I suppose it's for the best'  
  
"Venus, where do you live?"  
  
"I... I live in Maine now. With my brother and his family, I have another brother, my biological father... long story... and Race's daughter live with us too, and we have a maid."  
  
"Wait... HE'S not your father... *gulp* ...there are more brothers, eh... heh- have a picture?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Ian and Dad have a place out on the compound's extended grounds, all and all it's a family of 12 on off. Estella, and Grandpa Doug... I don't know those two too well, Mrs. Evans, Hadji, Ian, Darren, Jessie, Race, Jonny, Dr. Quest, De, and myself. We don't all stay there all the time De only comes for trips ...yearly? And Estella bi-yearly."  
  
He smiled, "Have an extra room, if not I could just stay in yours..."  
  
Darren's twitch grew to a violent seizure in his arm. "...Must... Kill... The... Boy..."  
  
Race tackled him into the wall. "DARREN! Calm DOWN!" he said aside, "Um, Heh-hem... What about JADE?"  
  
"Oh, she won't mind..." He said dismissingly.  
  
Race's eyebrow twitched. "I meant when will we MEET UP with Jade?"  
  
Alex's face dropped, "Oh, OH! Miss Jade!"  
  
Jade leaned against the car door. Her hair starting to show signs of frizz from humidity, the two-way radio turned to a maximum display, she laughed mildly at the antics.  
  
"MISS JADE!" Alex said, stumbling with the radio, her car shook, her hairpins came undone as the decibels reached maximum output. She smoothed back her hair and recollected her cigarette holder from the ground. She lifted the radio haphazardly.  
  
"Why, Alandra, there is no need to yell. You are very, very late," her voice showing no signs of disturbance.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Miss Jade... but we got to talking... Miss Jade, after your guests leave Singapore... may I leave with them to return to America?" Alex asked, almost pleading.  
  
Jade thought to her expense account, "Why dear sweet, Alandra, I would have it no other way. Now let me speak to Race, in private." Her voice hummed.  
  
Race lifted the receiver.  
  
"I'm going to America, I'm going to America!" Alex screamed in the background.  
  
Race walked towards the bathroom. "Jade, thank you I know he was your assistant..."  
  
"More than THAT Race." Jade purred. "He was my assignment, and a check. Which reminds me..."  
  
Race swallowed hard. "Now Jade, name anything you want but for god's sake the boy wasn't HAPPY here... we're just taking him back to his only family he knows and... *gulp* back to an ever-growing Quest Compound, Benton's going to kill me."  
  
"Why Race, I'm hurt, you act like I'd extort *friends* for money..." She inhaled, "You know I quit years ago. I just require a small fee to make sure some files get switched with the big-wigs and he's given the go to leave the country, understand?"  
  
Race nodded, "Perfectly. Thank you Jade, Hey, we still are here for 4 more days... How does dinner sound for tonight let's say?"  
  
A smirk tugged at the corner of Jade's lip. "Perrrrr-fect."  
  
The End. 


End file.
